Correndo Atrás!
by RafinhaStoker
Summary: Shikamaru amava Ino,que ia casar com Gaara,Shikamaru acha essa história de correr atrás da garota amada para ficar com ele era problemático demais para o gosto dele...Mas...O que faz ele mudar de idéia?ShikaXIno DESCULPEM O ATRASO!
1. Prólogo

Yoo minna!!Acho que essa fanfic é a primeira que eu posto sem a parceria de ninguém....Mas tive essa idéia quando li a song "Sweet Child O' Mine" da S2DeAtH AnGeLS2...

Bem a sinopse é simples:_Shikamaru amava Ino,que ia casar com Gaara,Shikamaru acha essa história de correr atrás da garota amada para ficar com ele era problemático demais para o gosto dele...Mas...O que faz ele mudar de idéia??_

**Música tema: **Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns N' Roses(uma música muito boa…Considero a melhor dessa banda…Recomendo para todos.)

**Casal:**ShikaxIno

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Correndo Atrás!**

**Prólogo:**

_Ela tem um sorriso que parece e_

_Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância_

_De quando tudo era fresco como o brilhante céu azul_

_Agora então, quando vejo seu rosto_

_Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial_

_E se eu olhasse muito_

_Provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria _

(Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns N' Roses)

Eu definitivamente amava aquela garota. Tudo bem que não corri atrás dela até hoje,mesmo quando ela chegou para mim com um sorriso de orelha a orelha me revelando que ela estava namorando com o Gaara,o Kazekage.

Foi um choque para mim. Só sei que,naquela hora olhei para ela e sussurrei um problemática,e fingi que estava dormindo só para não demonstrar para ela que fiquei triste com aquela notícia. Não queria que ela ficasse preocupada comigo. Aliás...Não queria demonstrar a ela que bem...Nada...Naquela hora acho que tive medo de expor meus sentimentos e ser rejeitado.

Porém para eu não morrer de remorso,falava para mim mesmo que era problemático demais ficar assim por causa de uma garota,e que não era necessário correr atrás dela.

Esse foi o meu maior erro.

-Shikaaa!!!-Sorri involuntariamente. Era ela.-Você não sabe quais são as novas!!

Olhei para ela,vi que ela trazia um sorriso radiante que mais gostava de ver nela.

-O que foi Ino??Tá mais feliz que o normal!-Sorri para ela. Gostava de vê-la feliz.

-Bem com essa notícia,quem não ficaria feliz??Shika...-ela olhou para mim,seus olho azul-celeste me hipnotizava.-Eu estou noiva!-Ela alargara ainda mais o seu sorriso,me mostrou o seu anel de noivado,era feita de ouro branco. Ela estava eufórica.

Aquela notícia foi como receber balde de água fria num dia de inverno. Me esforcei para sorrir,abracei ela e desejei felicidades,porém garantia que nos meus olhos a tristeza era explícito.

**...Tsuzuku...**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Bem,espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno capítulo...

E espero que receba alguma review...(olhos cheios de esperança)

Sejam bonzinhos com esse novato aqui...(Essa conta era da minha irmã,mas como ela não entra mais,aliás ela não tem tempo ela me deu essa conta para mim...xD então talvez vocês tenham lido alguma fanfic dela...Atualmente apaguei alguns dela...xD Óbvio com a autorização dela...)

Até mais para vocês!

Falou!!


	2. Capítulo 1:Nuvens,Céu e Sorrisos

Yoo minna!!Estou aqui com o primeiro capítulo da fanfic "Correndo atrás!"^^

Bem...Espero que gostem então!!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Minha doce criança_

_oh, oh, oh_

_Meu doce amor_

_Ela tem olhos do azul mais celestial_

_Como se eles pensassem na chuva_

_Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos_

_E ver um traço de dor_

_Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro_

_Onde quando eu era criança eu me escondia_

_E rezava para o trovão_

_E para a chuva_

_Calmamente passarem por mim___

(Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns N' Roses)

**Capítulo um:**

**Nuvens,céu e sorrisos. **

Um dos meus motivos por gostar de tanto nuvens é que elas são as coisas mais próximas do céu. Azul e infinito. Azul como os olhos dela. Os olhos da Ino.

Não nego o quanto fiquei triste quando Ino anunciara o seu noivado sorridente,e logo anunciou que eu fui o primeiro a saber disso.

A minha mente está um caos,não sei mais o que fazer,não sei se eu choro,ou se eu acabo por falar para mim mesmo que "foi melhor assim,você não gostaria de ter uma mulher como Ino gritando em seu ouvido reclamando por tudo pro resto de sua vida."Seria mais uma mentira que contaria para mim para se convencer ou para tentar me esquecer da dor.

Essa não era uma dor comum,não era uma dor física,que poderia ser curado facilmente por qualquer médico-nin existente no mundo. E sim,uma dor psicológica,como se faltasse algo em meu coração...E isso mesmo não sendo um gênio,qualquer um perceberia que nem mesmo o melhor médico do mundo curaria isso.

_Ino estava noiva._

E essa era a realidade. Não posso mais negar,disfarçar,ou fingir que isso não está acontecendo. Ino estava noiva com um homem que não era **EU**.

Sinceramente,eu sou um covarde.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_-Shikaaa..._

_Ino vinha correndo na direção do Shikamaru,com uma cara séria e emburrada. Shikamaru se levanta,olhou para sua amiga,bocejou e tentou formar um sorriso após isso. Tinham cerca de 8 anos._

_-O que foi Ino??_

_-Eu e Sakura somos rivais a partir de hoje._

_Shikamaru arregalou os olhos,incrédulo._

_-Como assim Ino??Ela não era a sua melhor amiga._

_-Falou certo Shika. Ela ERA a minha melhor amiga._

_-Mas que motivo levou você a essa conclusão??_

_Ino fez uma careta. Ás vezes Shikamaru falava como se fosse um adulto._

_-...Bem...Só pelo fato dela gostar do Sasuke-kun._

_Fora a vez do Shikamaru fazer uma careta era por causa desse negócio??_

_-...Ino só por causa disso você vai deixar de ser amiga de alguém??Você é muito inf...-Shikamaru não completara a frase. Esquecera que tinham apenas 8 anos. Ás vezes ser um gênio faz com que a infantilidade nos outros seja uma coisa muito banal ao ver dele._

_-Desculpa Shikamaru...Ás vezes me esqueço que você tem uma mentalidade avançada para uma pessoa da minha idade...É normal você me achar infantil..._

_Shikamaru ficara calado. Sabia que Ino ficara irritada com ele._

_-...Mas tenho que te confessar uma coisa.-Ino voltara seus olhos azul-celestes vívidos nos olhos negros e entediados de Shikamaru.-É isso que eu gosto em você.-Shikamaru arregalara levemente os seus olhos. Nunca uma garota falara isso para ele.-Se você não fosse um geninho,não seria o Shikamaru que tanto gosto. Aliás,você é meu melhor amigo,e não a Sakura como você pensa._

_Ela sorrira para ele,o sorriso radiante que Shikamaru ficou abobado. Ela se levantara,dera um beijo na bochecha e saíra correndo,de volta para sua casa. _

_Desde aquele dia,Shikamaru desejou que Ino e Sakura brigassem mais vezes,para poder escutar aquelas palavras quase todos os dias possíveis. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo que ele estava pensando era errado._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eu sorri involuntariamente. Queria que a minha infância fosse algo eterno até meus 12 anos,foi aí que me toquei que era preciso amadurecer e que precisava aprender que era preciso crescer."Crescer e envelhecer faz parte da vida Shikamaru." Minha mãe me certa vez,me disse isso quando revelei que seria que nem o Peter Pan,iria para o Terra do Nunca levando Ino comigo para ver aquele sorriso radiante dela todos os dias quantas vezes que eu quizesse. Era um sonho bem inocente. Porém,agora eu vejo que sempre gostei de Ino,mas eu percebi isso tarde demais.

Estava me dirigindo á floricultura da família de Ino,sabia que encontraria ela por lá. Precisava ver aquele sorriso tão especial para os meus olhos. Era como uma droga para um viciado,era como o sakê para os bebuns...Ino era o meu vício.

Era um vício que teria que largar daqui a alguns meses.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-Olá Shika...O que o traz por aqui??-Ino sorrira gentilmente para mim.

Não era aquele sorriso que desejava ver.

-Vim te fazer uma visita. E um convite.-Ino olhara nos meus olhos. Aquele olhos azuis tinham o poder de me paralisar...Aliás Ino causava esse efeito em mim.-Vim perguntar se você queria ir lá no Ichiraku. Se quiser,podemos chamar Chouji também.

Ino rira. Olhei incrédulo para ela. Havia algo de engraçado na minha frase??

-...Shika...Chouji saiu para uma missão com o time da Hinata-chan...-Eu murmurei um "tinha esquecido disso."-Quem diria...Nara Shikamaru mais esquecido que Naruto.-Ino brincara.-Bem...Eu aceito o convite...Mas você pode me esperar até eu fechar a loja??

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça,em afirmativa.

-Então...Me espere lá em casa...Aliás...Não tem ninguém por lá...-Ino me disse,me entregando uma chave._"Posso esperar em seu quarto??De preferência na cama??"_Aquela pergunta soou em minha mente. Ela sorria simpaticamente para o cliente que havia entrado na loja.-Daqui a pouco eu vou.-Disse,e alargara mais o seu sorriso.-Irasshaimase!

Destranquei a porta da casa dela. Mil pensamentos pervertidos percorreram a minha mente. Balancei a cabeça. Estava ficando louco.

Saber que não havia ninguém em casa era algo _realmente MUITO tentador._ Mas sabia que não poderia abusar da boa vontade da Ino,muito menos de magoá-la. A emoção falava mais alto que a razão. E mantinha todo o meu auto controle e meu esforço para não fazer nenhuma besteira. E não era uma besteira QUALQUER.

Fui acordado dos meus devaneios quando Ino entrara na casa,sorriu para mim,pegou sua bolsa,e pegou a minha mão,me puxando para fora,em direção á Ichiraku.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Nunca desejei tanto que Ichiraku fosse do outro lado da cidade,o em vez de estar no centro da cidade. As mãos delicadas da Ino se soltaram da minha mão quando chegamos na entrada da Ichiraku. Sem mais delongas,entrou na barraca de ramen,a melhor da região e fazia o nosso pedido. Ela sabia tudo sobre mim. E eu sabia tudo sobre ela.

Enquanto nós esperávamos o nosso rámen,conversamos sobre tudo,a nossa infância,a nossa adolescência e nossas costumeiras brigas.

-Vou sentir muita falta de tudo isso Shika...-Ino falou,depois de ter engolido todo o macarrão.-Muito mesmo.

Ela fez questão de enfatizar a palavra mesmo e voltou a sua atenção ao seu prato.

-Eu também Ino vou sentir falta de escutar os seus berros e do...-"seu sorriso" completei em meu pensamento.-E das nossas brigas bobas e infantis.

Ela sorriu para mim. Era aquele sorriso que eu precisava ver para fazer o meu dia mais feliz que o normal. Sorri junto com ela. O sorriso dela tinha um certo magnetismo que faz com que todos sorriam junto com ela.

-Por isso que eu digo Shika...Você é o meu melhor amigo...Eu adoro você...

-Pensei que Sakura fosse sua melhor amiga.

Ela alargara mais o seu sorriso.

-Seu bobinho...Você é meu melhor amigo justamente porque mesmo a gente brigando para caramba,e ás vezes os nossos gênios não combinem,você sempre me compreendeu,e seus conselhos ás vezes,mesmo sendo como uma enigma,me ajudam a refletir,e são bem eficazes.-ela seu uma piscadela para Shikamaru.

-Ino...É natural eu te entender melhor que qualquer um ainda mais que eu vi você crescer...Crescemos juntos e compartilhamos tudo junto...

-É...Deve ser por isso que vou sentir muita sua falta de te ter sempre por perto...

-Ino...Olha você não vai para Suna para morrer,e sim como esposa do Kazekage. E posso te visitar e você também pode vir me visitar sempre que quiser.

Todas aquelas palavras saíram tão naturalmente...Mas na realidade o que eu queria dizer era:"Então Ino,desista desse casamento,fuja comigo,e vamos a algum lugar aonde podemos ser felizes para sempre."

E ás vezes,mentir para Ino doía demais em mim.

**Tsuzuku**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ER bem...Esse capítulo saiu enrolado demais...Tudo bem que Shikamaru está ficando louco pela Ino e tudo ficaria bastante repetitivo na mente do Shikamaru...E tentar entender a mente de um gênio é muito problemático...¬¬

Bem vamos responder ás reviews!(EMOcionado xD)

_sabaku.__ no. Ana-Yamanaka. Ino__:_

Okay...Acabei com seu momento de espera...^^ O capítulo saiu rápido,agora que estou de férias...Bem,espero que goste deste capítulo e fiquei feliz por ter gostado do anterior...

Bem...Dessa vez consegui postar bem rápido...

Beijão!

_S2DeAtH AnGeLS2:_

Yoo Death!É pois é…consegui postar uma fanfic em minha autoria graças á sua fanfic^^xD

Mas você não liga de ter se basado na sua FF neah??

É eu também achei legal o fato de Shikamaru narrar a história...Eu achei que seria mais fácil passar o desespero de Shikamaru e sua racionalidade indo para o espaço...

Okay...Aqui está a continuação e minha irmã está mandando outro beijo pra você...

Beijos!

Até mais então pessoal!!!

FALOU!!!


	3. Capítulo 2:Natal Problemático

Yoo minna!!Tudo bem com vocês??

Wow!Recebi bastante review até para quem começou a escrever recentemente...^^

Arigatou Minna!!

Agora espero que curtam o segundo capítulo e o 3º post desta fanfic^^

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ela tem um sorriso que parece e_

_Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância_

_De quando tudo era fresco como o brilhante céu azul_

_Agora então, quando vejo seu rosto_

_Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial_

_E se eu olhasse muito_

_Provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria___

_(Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns N' Roses)_

**Capítulo 2:**

**Natal Problemático**

Simplesmente, eu me surpreendo cada dia mais com a minha capacidade de auto-controle, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto a insanidade dominando aos poucos a minha mente...

E tudo isso estava se ficando problemático demais para o meu gosto...

Eu até cheguei á possibilidade de desistir de tudo e ver Ino, toda saltitante e feliz da vida, indo embora pra Suna casada com o Gaara. Sim, o casamento ia ocorrer em Konoha. É...Isso seria bem mais fácil não??A resposta também é não. Pois, ainda não arranjei outro argumento suficiente para me consolar e para me contentar. E a minha força de vontade surgiu naquele dia, mandando lutar pela mulher que eu amo há muito tempo.

Mais é aí que vem o principal problema:Não sei o que fazer...Tipo como convencerei Ino para abandonar o casamento dela, porém antes disso, terei de arranjar coragem de algum lugar e dizer a ela o quanto eu a amo, tentar **não** ser morto pelo Gaara, e finalmente fugir com Ino para qualquer lugar deste mundo.

Sinceramente,não sei como que eu faço tudo isso, logo eu, considerado pela Tsunade-sama, o Melhor estrategista de Konoha, e sei que tudo isso é uma grande loucura maquinada pela minha mente funcionando a todo o vapor, e pela primeira vez, como puderam perceber, estou sem planos, e sei que aquela coisa maluca não irá funcionar nem daqui á cinqüenta milhões de anos.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naquele dia, Chouji havia voltado da missão e nós (eu e Ino) fomos buscá-lo, ele entrou em choque quando escutou que ela e Gaara haviam noivado e que casaria em alguns meses.

Chouji sabia o quanto gostava de Ino e me pressionou para correr atrás dela enquanto eles eram apenas namorados. Como não fiz isso, tive de arcar com as conseqüências.

Ino, como sempre, chamou-nos para comer um churrasco, e obviamente nós topamos na hora. Era como uma tradição para nós. A cada missão bem-sucedida íamos comemorar na churrascaria.

-Shikamaru, você tem que acordar para a vida!Pare de agir como se ainda não aconteceu nada!Porque o que você mais temia aconteceu!E mais uma coisa...Pare de agir como se ainda tivéssemos doze anos!Se você não acordar logo, a Ino irá embora e o seu arrependimento virá a tona.-Chouji dissera, ao ver que Ino saíra para ir ao banheiro e pegou um churrasco.

Olhei para o meu amigo, um dos melhores que podia ter. Ele tinha razão. Por fora agia como se nada ia acontecer e que ainda estávamos na nossa infância, tudo era colorido e bonito aos nossos olhos, quando tudo era feliz e não tinha nenhum sofrimento e sentimentos problemáticos como o amor.

-...Sabe Shikamaru...Sei que não vai gostar muito do que vou falar...Mas...Eu acho que você está sendo covarde.

Eu ia responder algo, porém Ino chegara, e se sentou ao meu lado. Chouji olhava para mim, como se quisesse fazer com que eu me intimide com ele e fale tudo o que está entalado na minha garganta o que tenho para dizer á ela.

Mas tudo passou rápido e a coragem não veio. Quando percebi, Ino se despedia de mim, sorrindo e entrando em sua casa.

Suspirei, talvez Chouji tivesse razão. Eu era o maior covarde que podia existir.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Era véspera de natal naquele dia,como sempre,Ino nos convidou para comemorarmos o Natal. Me levantei da cama, suspirei, passei a minha mão no meu cabelo, agora soltos, nervosamente.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa...E sabia que não passaria da virada do ano.

Agora apenas planejava o que ia fazer até lá. Só faltava eu calcular até quantos passos Ino deveria dar e quantos passos eu ia dar para chegar até ela.

Tudo teria de estar perfeito até a virada do ano, aonde aconteceria um grande festival em Konoha.

E seria lá que me declararia a ela, e tentaria convencer que eu amava mais a ela do que qualquer coisa do mundo e que nem o Gaara superaria todo o amor que eu sinto por ela.

Sorri ao ver o relógio. Era a hora de ir á casa de Ino. Peguei a camisa que minha mãe acabara de passar e terminei de me arrumar.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Sorri ao ver Ino. Ela estava deslumbrante com aquele vestido azul-marinho que destacava todos os seus atributos físicos, tudo isso me fizera ficar olhando para ela com uma cara de bobo até a chegada dos irmãos Sabaku. Sabia que fechei a cara ao ver Gaara entrando na sala e Ino sorrindo para ele, e o abraçando, e ele por sua vez, beijou Ino.

Aquela cena era constrangedora e enjoante para mim. Revirei os olhos tentando ignorar o que se passava por ali.

Seria uma noite muito longa e muito problemática...

**...Tsuzuku...**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Nossa gente gomem pelo capítulo curto e por não poder responder ás reviews,porém se eu não postar hoje,não postarei até a semana que vêm porque viajarei e ficarei fora e não sei se meu irmão levará o laptop dele...Então para me preveni escrevi este capítulo agora há pouco e estou postando agora que todos os convidados estão lá fora e eu estou aqui,trancafiado em meu quarto com o laptop do meu irmão...

Ah que seja....

Feliz natal para vocês,muita paz,felicidades e prosperidade...

Beijões!!

FALOU!!!


	4. Capítulo 3:Neve e Ressaca

Yoo minna!!Tudo bem com vocês??Bem...Olha eu aqui xD voltei da viagem hoje xD e posso assegurar-lhes,Petrópolis e Rio de Janeiro é um lugar maravilhoso...Recomendo á todos se puderem ir. xD

Arigatou Minna pelas reviews então!!

Agora espero que curtam o terceiro capítulo e o 4º post desta fanfic^^

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ela tem um sorriso que parece e_

_Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância_

_De quando tudo era fresco como o brilhante céu azul_

_Agora então, quando vejo seu rosto_

_Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial_

_E se eu olhasse muito_

_Provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria___

_(Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns N' Roses)_

**Capítulo 3:**

**Neve e ressaca**

Acordei num salto,logo,a dor-de-cabeça me atacara,me fazendo fechar os olhos bruscamente e levar a minha mão até as têmporas. Comecei a olhar para aquele quarto com os meus olhos semi-cerrados,e logo reconheci ele.

Era o meu quarto. Porém,não me lembrava como eu havia chegado ali. O que eu sabia que acordei ali,em meu quarto completamente confuso. Não lembrava quem havia me trazido para a casa.

Fui até o banheiro,e lavei o meu rosto. Suspirei,pensando comigo mesmo aonde estava o meu juízo quando topei a aposta feita pelo Naruto para mim,Sasuke e Kiba para ver quem bebia mais sakê naquela noite. E a única coisa que eu me lembrava que eu havia perdido naquela aposta.

Voltei ao meu quarto vagarosamente,ainda com a minha cabeça latejando. Odiava ficar de ressaca. E não conseguia me lembrar aonde minha mãe havia guardado os remédios para a dor de cabeça.

Abri as cortinas e as janelas,para tentar arejar o ambiente,porém aquele ar frio invadira o ambiente,peguei imediatamente uma blusa,que era de moletom e verde-musgo com bolsos. Era o presente de natal do ano passado da Ino,quando ela era solteríssima.

Olhei para o céu,via as nuvens cinzentas revestindo completamente o céu azul. Aquela manhã estava fria demais para o meu gosto,e observei as possibilidades de neve naquele dia.

Fechei a janela,não agüentava aquele frio apesar do agasalho. Passei os meus olhos naquele quarto e vi que havia um papelzinho em cima do meu criado-mudo.

Sorri ao desdobrar aquele papel e ver aquela caligrafia perfeita da qual eu mais gostava.

Era a letra da Ino.

"_Bom dia Shika...Aliás se eu te conheço muito bem...Seria boa-tarde né??Hehee..._

_Bem...Como não tive oportunidade de falar para você ontem,Feliz Natal Shika!!!Aliás o seu presente está na sua sala,debaixo da mesa._

_Olha vê se não bebe demais no dia do meu casamento como você fez ontem,na festa,pois não poderei te arrastar até sua casa como eu fiz ontem/hoje...._

_Beijinhos!!_

_Ino"_

Sorri,ao ver que Ino teve a boa vontade de me deixar um bilhete...Principalmente por ter tido paciência de me arrastar até aqui e ainda por cima,deixar um presente para mim...

Analisei novamente aquele bilhete,como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa no mundo. Olhei para o relógio,alarguei ainda mais o meu sorriso. Ino tinha razão. Eram três e meia da tarde.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Após tomar um bom banho,saí de casa e me dirigi ao centro,olhei para o céu que ficava cada vez mais cinzenta,rezei para que alguma farmácia estivesse aberta naquele momento. Os enfeites de natal ainda eram presentes em algumas das poucas lojas que estavam abertas,e outras arrumavam a decoração para o reveillon.

Entrei na primeira farmácia que vi e comprei o remédio. Aquela dor-de-cabeça estava me matando.

Quando saí da loja,os primeiros flocos de neve caíam,e eles "dançavam" no ar,era um espetáculo proporcionado pela natureza,e algo tão lindo como aquele,nem o próprio homem conseguiria reproduzir.

Era como se a natureza também entrara no clima natalino e resolveram comemorar ao estilo deles.

Depois da Ino,das nuvens e do céu,o que eu mais gostava era da neve,pois,ela me proporcionava boas lembranças.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Era manhã de natal,a cidade amanhecia completamente branca,era algo muito impressionante e ao mesmo tempo,belo aos nossos olhos._

_Naquela manhã,estava com Ino e Chouji,pois nossos pais sempre comemoravam o natal juntos._

_Como de costume,fizemos guerra na neve,anjos na neve...Tudo que crianças de 10 anos fazem quando vêem neve. Nós rimos,e nos divertimos á beça naquele dia._

_Agente estava concluindo o nosso boneco da neve felizes da vida,e Ino abriu um sorriso da qual eu gostava de ver nela ao ver o nosso boneco de neve pronto._

_A gente se deitou na neve e fitamos o céu depois disso. Foi aí que eu disse as seguintes palavras á ela._

_-Ino...Sabe...Se eu fosse o Peter Pan,você seria a Wendy e te levaria para o Terra do Nunca para te ver sempre sorrindo.-Disse,distraído,enquanto fitava para o céu._

_Ino se levantou bruscamente,olhando para mim espantada,porém,logo deu risada do meu comentário,á essa altura me levantei e fiquei olhando Ino rir até que ela se recompusesse e começasse a falar._

_-Não sei não,Shika...Do jeito que você é,seria capaz de dormir no meio do caminho..._

_Ela me disse,encostando a sua testa na minha,e seus olhos azul-celeste risonhos olhando nos meus olhos negros. Corei com a proximidade dela,até aquele dia,nenhuma garota havia ficado tão próxima de mim._

_-Olha Ino,eu não dormirei até eu chegar no Terra do Nunca se eu estivesse com você,pois,você cairia,e eu não deixaria isso acontecer._

_Foi um comentário infantil da minha parte e uma resposta mais infantil ainda por parte da Ino,porém,agora ao meu ver,aquilo foi a primeira e a única declaração que havia feito á ela._

_Na minha opinião,quando crescemos,perdemos aquela espontaneidade,a inocência nas nossas palavras,a sinceridade e a coisa que mais admiro numa criança:Não ter medo de falar o que sente para alguém...Exatamente o que temos quando nós,que um dia fomos crianças,temos o maior medo..._

_Deve ser por isso que as crianças acham os adultos problemáticos,falsos e que somos "tolos" por termos esse medo de falarmos o que sentimos..._

_Hoje quero voltar a ser criança e repetir essas frases para ela todos os dias..._

"_-Ino...Você casaria comigo quando nós crescêssemos??"_

_**Tsuzuku...**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Bem,este foi o terceiro capítulo do "Correndo atrás!" não saiu do jeito que eu queria,mas se eu conseguir agradar á todos vocês,ficarei muito feliz^^

Não sei da aonde surgiu a idéia de acrescentar o "Peter Pan" na história...Deve ser porque o Shikamaru desejava muito quando era pequeno não crescer para ter aquela "vida boa" que ele tinha quando criança,e ele sabia muito bem que ia sofrer de alguma forma...(pelo menos ma minha história xD) deve ser por isso que eu o fiz fascinado pela história,por mais fantasiosa que seja...

A idéia de colocar a infância deles no meio...Não sei da aonde surgiu...Mas é daí que consigo ter a inspiração para o outro ou para o mesmo capítulo que escrevo.

Bem vamos parar de rodeios e vou responder ás reviews:

**Terra das Reviews(Caps. 1 e 2):**

**S2DeAtH AnGeLS2:**

Yooo feliz ano-novo(beeeem atrasada xD) e espero que você possa me agüentar esse ano também...(opa o trema foi abolido...xD)

É gostei de ver o Chouji dando um "chacoalão" psicológico no Shika...E a festa de Natal da Ino foi aquilo mesmo...Não gosto de festas...Você sabe e muito menos escrever uma festa...Eu acho que não ia sair muito bem eu escrevendo uma festa...xD

Ah o modo pervo do Shika??É esse aí foi a única coisa que sabia que ele seria xD

Bem beijos...

**Sabaku no Ana:**

Olá...Feliz ano-novo...(bem atrasado...Mas vale a intenção xD)

Bem...Pois é como é que o Shika vai fazer daqui para frente...Eu sinceramente não sei(é sério xD)Ah eu não ligo não...Gosto de suspenses também xD

Espero que goste desse capítulo^^

Beijões!!!

**Liivia:**

Bem aqui está o capítulo^^

Espero que goste^^

Feliz ano-novo e beijos!

**Ichimaru Taty:**

Yoo mana!!^^Como vão aos coisas por ae??Bem...Tatizinha...Volta pra casa de vez em quando viu??

Bem...Beijos para você e mto sossego no seu cantinho feliz ae em Petrópolis vio??

Beijosss

**Feliz Ano-novo minna!!!**


	5. Capítulo 4:Beijos e Confissões

Yoo minna-san!!Tudo bem com vocês??

Olha,gente desculpa a demora...Eu fui pego por uma falta de tempo,correria e uma crise de sem inspiração xD mas já passou e estou de volta á ativa...

Ah e a mudança de nick...Nam sei por que quis mudar de nick xD mas talvez essa seria a definitiva hehe...

Bem aproveitem o capítulo!!^^

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ela tem um sorriso que parece e_

_Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância_

_De quando tudo era fresco como o brilhante céu azul_

_Agora então, quando vejo seu rosto_

_Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial_

_E se eu olhasse muito_

_Provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria___

_(Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns N' Roses)_

**Capítulo 4:**

**Beijo e confissões**

_Era um desses dias comuns de verão,todos iam ás praias ou as piscinas,eu e Ino simplesmente ficamos em baixo de uma árvore,eu olhando as nuvens e ela estava com um sorvete na mão se refrescando do calor infernal. _

_A gente tinha 15 anos dessa vez,parei de falar sobre Wendy e Terra do nunca e Ino parara de falar em voar comigo e eu dormir em cima das nuvens de tanto que eu olhava para elas._

_-Sabe Shika...Acho que fui idiota esse tempo todo...Eu desisto de competir pelo Sasuke-kun com a Sakura...-Ino disse,encarando o lago que havia em frente da árvore._

_Eu me levantei,para poder conversar com ela olho no olho._

_-Bom para você problemática...-Sorri para ela,eu gostava muito dela e achava perca de tempo ela ficar correndo atrás de um cara que nem liga para ninguém...-Ah mas....Acho que o Sasuke fugiu da vila não só por causa de poder,mas sim para poder fugir de pessoas problemáticas como vocês...-Era legal alfinetar um pouco Ino._

_-Ah Shika deixa de ser bobo...Eu estou falando sério..._

_-Eu também estou falando sério...Estou feliz por ter acordado para a vida Ino._

_-Acho que vivia num conto de fadas...Em que o Sasuke-kun se livraria do feitiço da feiticeira malvada e percebesse que ele me amava. Mas...Hoje eu vi que era muito absurdo quanto a gente acreditar em Terra do Nunca como fazíamos quando crianças..._

_-É mas se a gente não tivéssemos nossas próprias fantasias,não seríamos um ser humano completo...E eu falava sério quando falava para você que queria te ter ao meu lado para sempre sem envelhecermos...Sei lá...Naquela época tudo era tão simples..._

_-Tem certas coisas na infância que a gente sente saudade num certo ponto da vida...-Ino acresentara,terminando o seu sorvete.-...Tenho saudade das nossas guerras na neve,dos nossos natais,ah de quase tudo da infância..._

_Ino fez uma pausa e tornou a me olhar._

_-Sabe do que eu não tenho saudade Shika??_

_-Ahn...Não sei...Acho que não tenho a obrigação de adivinhar do que você tem ou não tem saudade._

_-Ah Shika...Não seja tão rabugento assim...Parece um velho resmungão...hehe...-Ino rira com o seu próprio comentário._

_-Do que você não tem falta então??_

_-Não sinto falta das minhas brigas com a Sakura...Tenho muita saudade da amizade dela...Não sei...Faz falta ter uma grande amiga..._

_-Mas eu,já não basta não??-Disse,fingindo mau-humor._

_Ela riu com gosto._

_-Não que esteja desprezando a sua amizade e a do Chouji,mas faz falta ter uma amiga...Tipo...Que entenda problemas e coisas de mulher..._

_-Ah...Mas é por isso que acho você problemática...Fica reclamando de barriga cheia...Bem se você quer recuperar sua amizade,engula esse seu orgulho problemático e vá fazer as pazes com ela._

_-Mas se ela não me perdoar??_

_-Um dia perdoará...O tempo cura tudo...E também,o que custa tentar??_

_Ino abrira um sorriso. Fiquei abobado com aquilo._

_-Valeu Shika. Você é o melhor conselheiro que uma pessoa pode ter...-Ela se aproximou e me de um beijo no rosto,na hora dela se afastar de mim,simplesmente a segurei pelo braço e colei o meus lábios nos dela._

_O beijo foi desajeitado e meio desesperado,mas não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo,o meu raciocínio estava lá longe e minha insanidade viera á tona._

_Esse foi o nosso primeiro e único beijo...Mas me lembro que ela me afastou dela e saiu correndo,mas mesmo assim,não consegui evitar um sorriso,os lábios dela tão macios e doces...Foi uma sensação única que não tive com nenhuma das outras garotas que eu fiquei..._

_Era por isso que não consegui esquecer da Ino por mais que ela estivesse comprometida,com um pé no altar e outro na vida de solteira._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu observava aquele lago debaixo daquela árvore. Era tudo tão nostálgico e recente...Parece que aquilo aconteceu ontem...

Mas foi por causa da minha impulsividade que eu a afastei sem querer e acabei juntando-a com o Gaara,mas eu não sabia o por que que ela havia fugido de mim daquele jeito.

Olhei mais uma vez aquele convite de casamento entregue pela Ino naquela manhã.

Bufei,e me deitei na grama,para observar o céu que estava bem azul com várias nuvens...O dia estava exatamente do jeito que eu gostava.

Não entedia o por que da vida ser tão injusta comigo. Eu podia apostar que amava Ino mais do que qualquer um que poderia conhecê-la.

Eu tenho que fazer algo e rápido.

Me levantei dali,com uma determinação que eu nunca havia tido até aquele momento. E comecei a correr,e tracei aquele costumeiro caminho com os meus pés,logo parei,em frente de uma casa que eu até estava cansado de olhar.

Era a casa dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ino's POV**_

Realmente,não sei mais o que fazer.

Não sei mais o que pensar,não sei mais como agir diante do Gaara.

Estou tão confusa...

Até alguns dias atrás tinha certeza que amava Gaara mais do que tudo,porém...Com esses súbitos surtos de flashbacks que oscilam desde a minha infância e a minha adolescência,não tinha tanta certeza no que eu realmente queria.

Eu estava entre duas pessoas,um deles era o Kazekage de Suna e outro era o meu melhor amigo e a pessoa mais problemática que poderia existir.

Eu amava essas duas pessoas. E sabia que tinha que escolher um deles. Mas,já estava de casamento marcado...Mesmo assim,essas dúvidas não podiam ser deixadas de lado. Não queria fazer nada que eu me arrependesse depois.

Fui retirada de meus devaneios quando escutei o som do sininho,que indicava que alguém entrava na loja naquele mesmo instante. Olhei para quem estava parado na porta,e inevitavelmente sorri ao ver ele parado ali. Era o Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ino...

-Shika...-Ino se levantara da cadeira,ao ver o seu amigo ali,parado.-O que faz aqui??Aliás,o que deseja??

-Desejo conversar com você...

-É sobre o que??-Ino dissera,ao pegar uma cadeira a ele e colocar uma plaquinha de "volto logo" na porta da frente.

-Pronto. Diga.

-Er...Não sei como começar...É bem problemático...

-Então não comece...Fique calado e não fale mais nada...

_**Tsuzuku...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem...Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...Eu mexi os últimos palitinhos para o Gran Finale...

É vou terminar a fanfic em breve. Mas sem tempo para choros xD

Bem...Vou ficando por aqui...

Responderei as reviews no último capítulo...

Beijos

Tchau!!


	6. Capítulo 5:Declaração

Yoo minna-san!!Tudo bem com vocês??

Espero que sim!!^^ Vamos com mais um capítulo de "Correndo Atrás!"

Vamos ver o que acontecerá este capítulo...As revelações e tudo mais xD

Bem aproveitem o capítulo!!^^

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ela tem olhos do azul mais celestial_

_Como se eles pensassem na chuva_

_Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos_

_E ver um traço de dor_

_Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro_

_Onde quando eu era criança eu me escondia_

_E rezava para o trovão_

_E para a chuva_

_Calmamente passarem por mim_

_(Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns N' Roses)_

**Capítulo 5:**

**Declaração**

-Er...Não sei como começar...É bem problemático...

-Então não comece...Fique calado e não fale mais nada...-Ino dissera,olhando fixamente em meus olhos.

Aquilo me deixava atordoado demais...Ela sorriu,travessa,como se estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos,baixou o olhar e passou a olhar para a rua deserta e calma.

-_...Por favor...Shika não complique mais as coisas._

Esses eram os pensamentos da Ino enquanto Shikamaru tentava adivinhar o que a Ino estava pensando exatamente naquele momento.

-Não posso Ino...É problemático te dizer,mas é mais problemático permanecer calado.

Ino suspirou. Olhou novamente para mim,e tinha um semblante sério e abatido.

-Shika...Quer entrar?

Ino se virou em direção á porta para a sua casa. Eu apenas assenti a cabeça,e a segui.

Nos sentamos no sofá da sala,fiquei olhando para a mesinha de café que existia desde que me entendo por gente,observei aqueles mesmos porta-retratos com foto da Ino,eu,Chouji e Asuma-sensei. Nosso antigo time 10.

-Então...O que é tão importante que você julga ser mais problemático esconder isso de mim do que não falar??-Disse ela,servindo um café para mim.

Era agora ou nunca. Pensei comigo mesmo enquanto encarava aquela xícara de café na minha frente.

-É que...Eu...Eu...Ah que saco...Eu te amo Ino...É isso...

Ino entrara num estado de choque,porém,resolvi prosseguir com o meu discurso não ensaiado.

-...Eu te amo desde que te conheço,eu pensava que era uma mera amizade,mas fui percebendo que estava errado. Ino...Desista de casar com Gaara. Fica comigo por favor.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Ino's POV**

Eu ainda processava aquelas palavras ditas pelo Shika. Estava chocada com aquela revelação. E senti que a partir dali as coisas se tornariam mais complicadas e confusas para o meu lado.

-Eu sei Ino que você já está para casar,que o seu noivo é muito mais importante em termos de cargos,que eu sou o homem mais problemático da vila,mas...Eu gosto muito de você...Não sei mais o que fazer em relação á isso. Mas isso,é escolha sua,não posso te forçar a ficar comigo,e muito menos quero fazer isso,quero que,antes de mais nada...Que...Você seja muito feliz Ino...Independentemente com quem você for ficar...

Meus olhos ficavam marejados á medida em que o Shikamaru pronunciava aquelas palavras,não havia escutado e muito menos esperado nenhuma declaração daquele tipo vindo de Shikamaru.

-...E não querendo ser repetitivo demais...Eu te amo Ino...Mais do que qualquer coisa em minha vida.

Não agüentei,chorei com aquelas palavras. Shikamaru olhou para mim com um semblante preocupado. Acho que ele está pensando que me magoou ou algo parecido. Shikamaru era um grande bobão nesse sentido.

-...Ino...Disse algo que não devia??

Shikamaru disse,enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos meus olhos. Porém,sorri com o gesto e a reação dele.

-Não,seu bobo...Só estou feliz com o que me disse...Mas...Realmente Shika...Não sei mais o que fazer nessa situação...Se você quiser alguma resposta vindo de mim,terá de ter paciência...Preciso ter tempo para pensar.

-Tudo bem Ino...Te dou todo o tempo do mundo para pensar...Serei paciente e te esperarei.

-...Mas...Eu não tenho mais tempo...O meu tempo é curto...

-Mesmo assim Ino...Pense com calma...Não tome decisões precipitadas...Não quero que se arrependa de nada. Agora preciso ir...A gente se vê por aí.

Shikamaru se levantou do sofá,e saiu andando com as mãos no bolso e passos lentos e sem pressa como sempre. Eu apenas fiquei ali,imóvel,sem saber o que fazer.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Shikamaru's POV**

Agora a sorte estava lançada,se ela escolher o Gaara,não terei remorsos por não ter dito nada ela,porém não superarei tão rapidamente,disso terei certeza.

Porém,não sei se eu fiz bem em falar á Ino...Ela pareceu tão abatida apesar dos sorriso que ela lançava apenas para me tranqüilizar...Conhecia ela muito bem á ponte de reconhecer que ela estava mentindo para mim.

Se soubesse que tudo isso seria problemático,teria se corrido atrás dela mais cedo,falaria tudo que sentia em relação á ela,e o efeito que ela causava sobre mim.

Tudo isso me faz chegar á conclusão que o amor é o sentimento mais problemático que poderia existir naquele mundo. Porém,era uma das melhores coisas que poderia sentir...Tudo tem o seu lado bom e o ruim. Não é assim que todos dizem??

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Ino's POV**

-Quem é??-Vi a minha melhor amiga,a Sakura atender a porta e ficar me analisando dos pés a cabeça.-Ora,Ino que surpresa te ver por aqui...O que aconteceu??

-...Bem...preciso muito falar com você.-sussurrei,aquelas palavras do Shikamaru ainda me atormentavam.

-Ah...Entendo...Entre Ino...Está frio aí fora.

Eu entrei na casa da Sakura,e logo me sentei no sofá.

-Vou trazer alguma coisa para a gente beber então.-Sakura se retirou dali,que me permitiu divagar nos pensamentos. Só voltei ao mundo quando Sakura chegou com uma xícara cheia de chocolate quente.

-Bem...Pode chorar,berrar...Enfim desabafe.

-...Bem...Sakura...É bem complicado...

-Não importa. Pode levar todo tempo do mundo para explicar.

-...Shikamaru me disse que...-Travei nesse momento.

-O que ele te disse??

-...Ele disse que me amava,e que eu esquecesse o casamento e ficasse com ele.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e olhou em meus olhos talvez procurando por algum pingo de brincadeira.

-Você está falando sério porquinha??

-Mais sério do que nunca testuda.

-Nossa...Quem diria,Shikamaru falando isso para você...

-Ele é o meu melhor amigo Sakura...Não sei mais o que fazer.

-Ino,se ele é o seu melhor amigo,não tem problema nenhum em dar um fora.

-Eu não quero ferir os sentimentos de ninguém por causa disso. Ele não é apenas o meu melhor amigo...Ele é como se fosse o meu irmão...Mas...

-Mas??

-Eu tenho medo que esteja realmente gostando dele de verdade. E por ignorância minha,não per percebido disso.

-Aí fica tudo complicado...

-E o que mais complica é que qualquer decisão que tome,posso machucar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Tenho que tentar contornar a situação.

-Isso é impossível Ino...Nesse mundo,uns choram e ao mesmo tempo,outros sorriem...É sempre assim.

-Sakura...Estou muito confusa...

Sakura me abraçou,tentando me confortar.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Shikamaru's POV**

-Chouji,falei tudo á ela.

Chouji olhou para mim,incrédulo.

-Aleluia...Pensei que nunca falaria para ela.

-Mas,não sei se ela vai me corresponder.

-Shikamaru,pense positivo.

-Não consigo. As possibilidades de ela me rejeitar é maior do que ela me aceitar. Ela me considera como se fosse o irmão que ela nunca teve Chouji.

-Gente,como vocês são problemáticos!-Chouji abriu um pacote de batata-fritas.

-Pois é Chouji...Pois é...Que problemático...-Shikamaru acendera um cigarro e Choiji apenas fizera uma careta ao sentir a fragrância do mesmo.

**...Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oka gente...Desculpa pela demora...A minha vida em janeiro e fevereiro fica um caos xD gomen ne...

Bem...Não vou responder ás reviews até o fim da fanfic okay??

Espero que gostem...

Beijos e Até mais!


	7. Capítulo 6:Minha Doce Criança

Yoo minna-san!!Tudo bem com vocês??Já vi que sim!Tá gomen pela demora...Tive uma crise súbta de desinspiração...

Bem,boa leitura então!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ela tem olhos do azul mais celestial_

_Como se eles pensassem na chuva_

_Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos_

_E ver um traço de dor_

_Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro_

_Onde quando eu era criança eu me escondia_

_E rezava para o trovão_

_E para a chuva_

_Calmamente passarem por mim_

_(Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns N' Roses)_

**Capítulo 6:**

**Minha doce criança**

Inverno. Eis a segunda estação que mais gosto,apesar de não ver tantas flores,de ver toda a paisagem branca e morta,eu gostava do frio,da neve,e das tardes que passava com o Shikamaru brincando na neve,tomando um chocolate quente com a Testuda,e comendo Yakiniku com o Chouji e Shikamaru.

Shikamaru. A pessoa em que eu pensava demais ultimamente,deve ser por causa daquela declaração que ele fez para mim dias atrás,o irmão que eu nunca tive,o meu melhor amigo,o companheiro de qualquer hora,o preguiçoso de primeira,um grande amigo e um grande amor.

Sim,sou muito apaixonada pelo Shikamaru,só não queria,aliás não havia percebido o quanto ele era mais importante e essencial na minha vida mais do que eu imaginara.

Quanto ao Gaara,eu gosto dele, e eu sinto que ele gosta demais de mim,mas quanto ao casamento,vejo que ele está fazendo isso por obrigação,aliás,obrigação não,por pressão por parte dos velhos anciões lá de Suna. Mas,não vejo motivos para terminar sem mais e sem menos.

Sim,ainda estou dividida,na dúvida, o meu tempo se esgotando e eu sem saber o que fazer. Suspirei,olhei para uma rosa vermelha e artificial,e as lembranças vieram á tona em minha mente.

_-Ino,por que você gosta tanto de flores??-Shikamaru,que tinha 12 anos na época,perguntara,apenas para puxar assunto._

_-Porque eu acho as flores delicadas,perfumadas e belas,como eu._

_Shikamaru não pode conter um riso._

_-O que foi??Por que está rindo??_

_-É que é engraçado ver uma pessoa como você se comparando a uma planta. Você só faltava ser verde._

_Ino estreitou os olhos,se sentou ao lado do Shikamaru e colheu uma cosmos._

_-Sabe Shika,sabia em que cada uma das flores,há um significado diferente??_

_-Ah é??_

_Ino rira da expressão que Shikamaru fizera._

_-Ahan..._

_-Qual o significado de uma rosa vermelha??_

_Ino olhara para o Shikamaru com uma cara de interrogação,mas logo foi substituído por um sorriso._

_-Quando o dia certo chegar,eu te conto._

_-Quando vai ser o dia certo??_

_-Ah isso...Nem eu sei..._

_-Sua problemática...Mas me responda uma coisa:Um dia você me daria uma rosa vermelha??_

_Ino ficara em silêncio,deixando Shikamaru curioso._

_-Ah isso...Talvez te dê uma dessas um dia desses...-Finalizou Ino,dando um ponto final na história._

Sorri ao me lembrar daquela tarde,talvez seria a hora de eu revelar o significado da rosa vermelha para o Shikamaru.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Shikamaru's Pov**

Não vi Ino desde aquele dia que eu resolvi passar toda a nossa história a limpo. Estou com medo de ela estar me evitando por não querer ver nos meus olhos ao me falar que ela preferia ao Gaara do que a mim.

Mas todos esses dias sem ver Ino estava ficando agonizante. Precisava vê-la,nem que for para escutar um "não" da Ino,precisava ver aqueles olhos azul-celestes,aquele sorriso...Estava tão dependente da Ino,mas tão dependente que eu não imaginava uma vida sem a companhia dela,sem as ironias dela,sem os "seu preguiçoso,vá fazer alguma coisa que valha na vida",sem os Shikas que ela tanto pronuncia,sem os sorrisos dela. Ela era a garota mais problemática e difícil de se entender,mas mesmo assim,ela é a minha doce criança.

Suspirei,mais uma vez naquela tarde,estava sentado num banco que dava em frente a um lago,aonde eu,Chouji e Ino nadávamos quando crianças nos dias insuportáveis e quentes no verão,á tarde inteira,agora estava congelado,devido ao frio intenso.

Mas nem mesmo o frio daquele dia me incomodava. O que mais me incomodava naquele dia era uma dorsinha no coração,uma coisa que não queria passar.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Ino's Pov**

Arrumei o meu cabelo levemente desalinhado,olhei para a neve que caía,peguei minha bolsa e saí de casa,indo em direção á uma casa muito conhecida para mim. Sorri com a ironia do destino,á alguns dias ele viera na minha casa para dizer algo de importante para mim,agora era eu,indo na casa dele para dizer algo muito mais importante para ele. Olhei para o céu,com poucas nuvens e o céu incrivelmente azul,o Sol estava a pino,porém,mesmo assim a temperatura não estava tão elevada.

-Olá Ino,viera atrás do Shikamaru??-O Shikato,pai do Shikamaru atendera a porta.

-Sim Shikato-san...Ele está??

-Não...Ele acabou de sair...

Fiquei desapontada com a afirmação do Shikato-san.

-Ah...Bem,então deixa para outra hora então...Até logo então...

-Até logo Ino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Era uma típica tempestade de verão,Shikamaru e Ino estavam abrigados num quiosque qualquer._

_-Shika,você está dormindo??-Ino chacoalhou Shikamaru,para verificar se o seu amigo estava acordado._

_-Não sua problemática. Agora para de me sacudir.-Ino parou de chacoalhar o Shikamaru de imediato,e ele encarou ela,olhando diretamente nos olhos dela._

_-Seu mentiroso._

_-Sua problemática...Resolveu mudar de playback depois de muito tempo??_

_-Ah fica quieto Shikamaru._

_E essa frase foi a última a ser proferida nessa hora,devido Shikamaru achar "problemático" demais retrucar a sua amiga. E ficaram encarando para a chuva que não cessava._

_-Ino??_

_-O que foi Shikamaru??_

_-Ino...Você...Você se casaria comigo quando a gente crescer??_

Apenas ri com essas lembranças. Não sei aonde estava com a minha cabeça quando eu perguntei isso a ela. Só lembro que depois dessa pergunta,ela sorriu sem graça e corada,deu um tapinha nas minhas costas e ela não me disse nada,pois nessa hora,a chuva havia se transformado numa fina garoa e ela saiu correndo,antes que eu quisesse arrancar alguma resposta dela.

Eu ainda estava naquele banquinho que eu costumava ir quando tinha algo incomodando a minha mente,meu corpo e meu coração.

Olhei para o céu,e vi algumas nuvens flutuando no céu azul,mais uma vez senti uma enorme inveja das nuvens,por elas poderem estar tão próximas do azul,sem precisar pedir qualquer permissão,ou sem qualquer receio.

Suspirei. Estava virando um completo sentimental,um emo...Qualquer coisa que defina isso que estou passando.

Olhei para a pequena estrada que separava o banquinho aonde me sentava e o lago,vi uma figura loira ao longe. Estreitei os olhos,tentando identificar a figura que se aproximava,involuntariamente sorri. Era a dona dos meus pensamentos.

_**She's got a smile that it seems to me**_

_Ela tem um sorriso que parece e_

_**Reminds me of childhood memories**_

_Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância_

_**Where everything**_

_De quando tudo _

_**Was as fresh as the bright blue sky**_

_era fresco como o brilhante céu azul_

_**Now and then when I see her face**_

_Agora então, quando vejo seu rosto_

_**She takes me away to that special place**_

_Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial_

_**And if I stared too long**_

_E se eu olhasse muito_

_**I'd probably break down and cry**_

_Provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria_

Á medida em que ia me aproximando do Shikamaru,pensava em sair correndo,sem olhar para trás,como todas as vezes que eu fazia quando não sabia muito bem o que falar ou fazer. Mas...Dessa vez não me acorvadaria,seria uma "mancada" para o Shikamaru e ainda mais para mim.

-Olá Shika. Precisamos conversar.-Eu o encarei,séria.

-..Ino...-Eu coloquei o meu dedo indicador nos lábios dele para silenciá-lo,e sorri,aquele sorriso que eu sei que ele mais gostava em mim.

-Nada de Ino. Precisamos conversar de verdade.

-Mas...Como sabia que eu estava aqui??-Ele olhou para mim,confuso.

-Nara Shikamaru,sabe há quantos anos eu te conheço??Eu sei todos os lugares que você freqüenta e não freqüenta.

**Oh,Oh,Oh**

**Sweet child o' mine**

_Oh,Oh,Oh,_

_Minha doce criança_

**Oh,Oh,Oh,**

**Sweet love o' mine**

_Oh,Oh,Oh,_

_Meu doce amor_

Milésimos,segundos,minutos,horas,não sabia quanto tempo ficamos ali,olhando um nos olhos do outro,eu analisava todas as feições de Ino,e não me cansava em reparar que ela era belíssima.

Ino esboçou um sorriso maroto e tornou a olhar para o lago,e eu fiz o mesmo,contrariado por ela ter quebrado o nosso contato visual.

-...Shika...Precisamos continuar a nossa conversa.

-...Tudo bem então.-Abaixei o meu olhar,se preparando para um fora oficial vindo da kunoichi mais bela da vila.

-...Shika,se lembra que você me perguntou sobre o significado da rosa vermelha??

-Sim,o que tem nisso??-Olhei para Ino,surpreso por ela não ter abordado o assunto mais importante,e por ela ainda não ter me "esnobado"

-Está na hora de te contar o significado da rosa.

Ela estava com um sorriso radiante,senti minha boca ficar seca,perdi as palavras.

-Sabe,o significado da rosa vermelha é paixão.

Disse Ino,olhando fixamente em meus olhos.

-...Então Ino,me responde outra pergunta...Um dia desses,você me daria uma rosa vermelha para mim??-Eu precisava muito saber isso,depois de ouvir sobre o significado da rosa vermelha.

-Não.-Ino sorrira para mim,e eu apenas arqueei uma das sobrancelhas. Por que ela estava sorrindo então??

-Por que??

-Porque é você quem deveria dar uma flor para mim,e não eu lhe dar uma flor.

-E você aceitaria de boa vontade?Aliás,por que dar uma flor para uma florista??

-Bem,aceitaria de boa vontade sim,porque toda mulher gosta de receber uma flor,independentemente se ela for ou não uma florista...

-Então,o que você decidiu Ino??

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies**

_Ela tem olhos do azul mais celestial_

**As if they thought of rain**

_Como se eles pensassem na chuva_

**I hate to look into those eyes**

_Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos_

**And see an ounce of pain**

_E ver um traço de dor_

**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place**

_Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro_

**Where as a child I'd hide**

_Onde quando eu era criança eu me escondia_

**And pray for the thunder**

_E rezava para o trovão_

**And the rain**

_E para a chuva_

**To quietly pass by me**

_Calmamente passarem por mim_

Ele olhava para mim com uma expectativa enorme,olhei para o lago,e logo após para o rosto dele,e não pude evitar e ri da expressão que ele fazia.

-Olha Shika,não precisa olhar para mim desse jeito,eu não vou pegar nenhuma kunai para te matar,não vou fugir de você e nem vou te envenenar.

-Só você para falar essas coisas problemáticas...

-Shika,eu pensei muito e...Decidi o que eu vou fazer na vida.

**...Tsuzuku...**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ufa,até que enfim terminei de escrever xD...Ainda que demorei demais para escrever o capítulo,e mesmo assim,não gostei do resultado,e o fato de ter deixado aquela frase por último e não ter revelado o que ela vai dizer,foi pura maldade xD

Bem,mil desculpas pela demora monstro...

Beijos e até o próximo e último capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 7:Decisões

Yoo minna-san!!Tudo bem com vocês??Espero que sim!!Olha,esse é o penúltimo capítulo de "Correndo Atrás!" E muitas desculpas pela demora...Tive uns problemas pessoais...Mas cá estou de volta!!^^

Bem,boa leitura então!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ela tem olhos do azul mais celestial_

_Como se eles pensassem na chuva_

_Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos_

_E ver um traço de dor_

_Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro_

_Onde quando eu era criança eu me escondia_

_E rezava para o trovão_

_E para a chuva_

_Calmamente passarem por mim_

_(Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns N' Roses)_

**Capítulo 7:**

**Decisões**

-Só você para falar essas coisas problemáticas...

-Shika,eu pensei muito e...Decidi o que eu vou fazer na vida.

-...E o que você decidiu fazer na vida??-Sorri para ele,por puro impulso.

-Ah...Mas um pouco de suspense não vai matar ninguém não é Shika??

-Ah...Dependendo,pode matar sim,sua problemática.

-Não brinca seu preguiçoso de primeira...Não quero que você morra. Ainda.

Concluí,com um semblante sério,ele olhou para mim,e tocou o meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos,fechei os olhos,por puro instinto.

-Então srta. Yamanaka,qual foi a sua decisão que mudará o rumo do seu destino??

-Bem,sr. Nara. A minha decisão foi...Aliás,por que essa formalidade toda??

-...Ino...Não fuja do assunto de novo...Se você quer falar que você vai me rejeitar e vai preferir ficar com o Kazekage,eu não me importo,o que me importa é que você estar realmente consciente com a sua decisão.

-...Eu estou consciente com a minha decisão Shikamaru...Tá prometo que vou parar de enrolar.

-Mas você está me enrolando há muito tempo já.

-Shikamaru. Eu te amo,te quero,te adoro...Não tenho palavras para expressar tudo o que eu sinto por você.

-Deve ser aí que vem um porém.-Shikamaru deduziu,colocando as suas mãos atrás da cabeça.

-...Pois é...É aí que vem um porém...Não vou poder te corresponder até eu acertar as coisas com o Gaara,ou seja,terminar o nosso noivado...Não seria justo com ele.

Shikamaru suspirou,parecia que seu coração se sentia mais leve com a minha resposta.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Shikamaru's Pov**

Todo aquele suspense feito pela Ino quase custara o meu coração,mas confesso que fiquei muito feliz em saber que não perderia a Ino assim,pro Gaara,mas confesso que estava morrendo de medo de perdê-la para ele...

Mas tirando isso,confesso que não vejo a hora de ela vir me procurar novamente para falar que ela havia cancelado o noivado com o Gaara,mesmo que isso resulte em briga com Sabaku...Nem uma guerra com Suna por causa disso...Tá estou indo longe demais eu sei,mas não consigo me conter de tanta felicidade,só falta eu sair pulando daqui que nem uma biba-louca gritando aos 4 ventos que estou muito feliz por estar sendo "correspondido" pelo amor da minha vida.

Realmente,não entendo por que o amor nos faz ficar desse jeito,loucos,insanos e principalmente,felizes de mais quando correspondidos.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Ino's POV**

A minha cabeça estava a mil,estava fazendo as malas pra Suna,já que terminar tudo por telefone seria muito injusto para mim,e principalmente para Gaara.

Olhei para um porta-retrato,com uma foto da nossa infância e eu estava lá com Shika num lado e Chouji no outro. Não entendia como nunca sequer havia suspeitado os sentimentos do Shikamaru por mim,e o pior,eu acho que sempre me negava a enxergar o que ele sentia por mim,por pura criancice...Mas,ainda bem que Shika resolveu fazer algo a respeito e correu atrás de mim.

Fechei a minha mochila,e olhei decidida,em direção á Suna,para mudar parte de minha vida,e o mais importante:Estava indo em direção á minha felicidade.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Alguns dias depois..._

Gaara estava compenetrado lendo alguns documentos pendentes em cima de sua mesa cheio de papéis,livros e coisas do gênero,porém algumas batidas em sua porta chamaram a sua atenção.

-Entre. –disse Gaara,sem retirar os olhos do documento.

-Gaara. –Ino entrara na sala do Kazekage,e ele olhara para ela. –Precisamos conversar e sério.

-Primeiramente sente-se. E o que seria esse assunto sério??-Gaara perguntara,curioso pela aparição repentina de sua noiva.

-Gaara,é complicado de te dizer isso mas...Eu quero anular nosso noivado. Mas vou te avisando,não é nada contra você,mas sim contra mim. Não me sinto mais bem me enganando e te enganando desse jeito.

Gaara suspirara.

-Mas por que essa mudança de idéia repentina Ino??

-É que...Uma pessoa me fez enxergar que não é te enganando e me enganando desse jeito que eu e nem você seríamos felizes.

-...-Gaara apenas permaneceu calado.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-Shikamaru,pare de ficar andando para lá e para cá,vai acaba cavando um buraco no chão desse jeito!-Chouji disse,num tom brincalhão,porém,nem tive o trabalho de respondê-los,apenas estava ansioso com a volta de Ino,de poder abraçá-la,de beijá-la,enfim,em ter meu final feliz com a Ino no nosso Terra do Nunca.

-Chouji,talvez hoje seja o melhor dia de minha vida...Estou ansioso para vê-la.

-Calma Shikamaru,não é assim também,você sabe que de Suna até aqui são quase três dias.

-Eu sei mas...Não sei mais o que fazer com essa inquietude.

-Acho que a doença do Naruto afetou você de vez Shikamaru.

-É...Chouji eu também acho o mesmo.

**Tsuzuku**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Bem,mais um capítulo saindo do forno quentinho...Espero receber reviews apesar de toda essa demora...

Mil desculpas minna!!!

Teh logo!!


	9. Capítulo 8:Terra do Nunca

Yoo minna-san!Mil desculpas pela demora!Tava sem inspiração para o último capítulo dessa maravilhosa(?) fanfic^^

_Ela tem olhos do azul mais celestial_

_Como se eles pensassem na chuva_

_Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos_

_E ver um traço de dor_

_Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro_

_Onde quando eu era criança eu me escondia_

_E rezava para o trovão_

_E para a chuva_

_Calmamente passarem por mim_

_(Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns N' Roses)_

**Capítulo 8:**

**Terra do Nunca**

**Ino's POV**

Estava nas proximidades de Konoha,á cada passo,o meu coração batia cada vez mais forte. Fechava os meus olhos,sorria involuntariamente,imaginava o quão feliz seria nos braços do Shika. O meu melhor amigo. O meu grande amor.

A minha conversa com o Gaara me fez muito bem para ambos. Para mim,o caminha ficou livre para fazer o que quiser com o Shika. Para ele,não precisaria se casar. Isso era uma vantagem para ele. Segundo o Kazekage,ele não tem vontade de se casar tão assim cedo.

Parei em frente ao portão de Konoha. Sorri involuntariamente. Finalmente havia chegado na minha casa. E o primeiro lugar que ia,seria naquele banco,onde o vi pela última vez.

Mal podia esperar para revê-lo.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Olhava para o meu café com leite e canela já morno enquanto pensava na Ino. Não sabia quando ela ia voltar,e muito menos se ocorreu tudo conforme o planejado pela mente dela. Estava ansioso para vê-la. Fechei os meus olhos,cansado. Não conseguia pregar o meu olho desde que ela fora para Suna. E prometo que,quando ela voltar e vê-la,a primeira coisa que vou fazer é abraçá-la e não solta-la para que nunca mais ela possoa se livar de mim.

Distraidamente,passei os meus olhos pela grande janela da cafeteria. E rapidamente vi um borrão amarelo e roxo passando pela rua. Não pude evitar de sorrir. A dona dos meus pensamentos finalmente voltou para preencher o espaço vazio em meu coração.

Deixei dinheiro suficiente para pagar o meu café quase intocado,peguei o meu casaco e saí da loja o mais rápido que pude,tentando adivinhar para aonde ela estava indo.

**Normal POV**

Ino estava mais para correndo do que para andando. Todos olhavam para ela com um olhar de interrogação em relação á pressa dela. Mas ela não se importava. O que importava para ela agora é chegar ao seu objetivo final.

Shikamaru se perguntava aonde a Ino se metera,já que ele a perdera de vista. Estava ansioso para vê-la,para poder sei-lá-fazer-o-que. Passou por todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis. Passou pelo centro comercial de Konoha,com a esperança de vê-la no Ichiraku ou em algum lugar parecido. Por fim,foi até a floricultura da família Yamanaka,com a esperança de vê-la por lá.

Abri a porta da floricultura,e o barulho do sino na porta chamou a atenção do Sra. Yamanaka,que logo se virou para Shikamaru e sorriu.

-Olá Sra. Yamanaka. Tudo bem com a senhora?

-Olá Shikamaru. Está tudo ótimo comigo. E com você? –Sra. Yamanaka disse, ainda sorrindo.

-Estou bem...Só queria saber se a Ino já voltou de Suna. –Shikamaru dissera,com uma certa curiosidade na sua voz.

-Ela retornou hoje,mas não se encontra em casa. –Sra. Yamanaka rapidamente respondeu. –Acho que ela foi pro lago. Ouvi ela murmurar algo parecido com isso.

O Lago!Por que ele não se lembrou daquele lugar...Foi o último lugar que se viram. Era óbvio que ela queria que a conversa termine ou inicie no mesmo lugar. Sorri. Me preparei para sair daquele lugar,mas uma flor em especial me chamou a atenção.

-Sra. Yamanaka,quero um buquê daquelas flores.

**Ino's POV**

Sentei-me no banco preferido do Shikamaru,admirando o pôr-do-sol,com uma bela caixa de bombons no meu colo. Precisava repor minhas energias de alguma forma. E a melhor forma que encontrei foi aquela caixa de bombons.

Me permiti a divagar nos meus pensamentos,fechando os olhos. Boas lembranças passavam pela minha mente,me fazendo sorrir instantâneamente. Queria que o Shikamaru me achasse logo. Estava perdendo o melhor pôr-do-sol que alguém poderia ver.

Definitivamente,estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Olhei para o buquê que havia comprado momentos antes de deixar a floricultura. Sorri. Rosas vermelhas era tudo o que precisava naquele momento. Queria surpeender Ino,queria ver o melhor sorriso do mundo estampado em seu rosto. Não adiantava tentar parar de ver aquele sorriso altamente contagiante e mais viciante que chocolate ou cigarro.

Caminhei feliz e saltitante(a esta altura,nem me lixava se as pessoas me achavam que era uma biba-louca) até aquele banco em frente ao lago,onde Ino havia ido. Estava morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que se passou nessa uma semana que Konoha passou sem ela.

Subi uma colina. Já podia avistar a cabeleira dourada da Ino. Sorri involuntariamente. Ela estava linda. Como sempre. Segurei a minha enorme vontadade de largar o buquê e sair correndo até ela. Andei calmamente e pacientemente até ela,que por sua vez estava de olhos fechados.

-...Problemática. –Ino instantâneamente abriu os olhos e me deu um belo sorriso. Aquele sorriso que mais adorava ver nela. –São para você.

Ela recebeu o buquê de rosas com uma felicidade imensa nos olhos.

-Shikaa...-Ela se levantou do banco,colocou o buquê lá e me abraçou.-Arigatou...Estava morrendo de saudades...

-Ino...Que bom que você voltou...Como foram as coisas por lá?-Disse,depois dela interromper o nosso abraço.

-Muito bem como você pode ver...Agora...Vamos matar a saudade?

_Eu morreria por você_

_Eu choraria por você_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa_

_Eu mentiria por você_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_Baby, eu morreria por você_

_Eu morreria por você_

_Eu choraria por você_

_Se isto veio direto para mim e você_

_Você sabe que é verdade, baby eu morreria por você_

Sorri,diante a frase da Ino.

-Como você quer matar a sua saudade?

-Da mesma forma que você. –Ino dissera,enquanto passava os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

-Hum...Olha,até me esqueci de como queria matar a saudade com você...Que tal você tentar me lembrar do que estava pensando antes? –Coloquei as minhas mãos na cintura dela, e a cabeça no ombro dela.

Ouvi uma risada gostosa vindo dela. Sorri,ainda desnorteado com o dece perfume de flores que ela exalava. Me afastei um pouco para poder vê-la nos olhos,antes de fechar os meus e trazê-la mais pra perto e chegar no destino final. O beijo.

Essa foi a coisa que mais esperei desde que descobri estar apaixonado pela Ino e foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que aconteceu. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou mas só uma ficou:A sensação de felicidade. Separamos por falta de ar. Uma necessidade fisiológica,que no momento achei inútil. Se não fosse por isso,poderíamos ficar ali até a gente enjoar.

-Hey Shika...Eu te amo...Agora você pode me levar ao nosso Terra do Nunca.

-Eu também te amo muito...E...Eu te levo para aonde você quiser...Seja ao Terra do Nunca até ao paraíso.

-Só não vale dormir no meio do caminho.

Sorri. Me senti o cara mais feliz da minha vida. E naquele momento,senti que podia fazer de tudo por aquela mulher que me fez ficar viciado em seu sorriso,me ensinou o que é estar apaixonado e ser retribuído,e aquela que me mostrou o que a Terra do Nunca não é somente para o Peter Pan e a Wendy,e sim para todos os loucos apaixonados.

_**Owari**_

YaaaY!Minna!Espero que não estejam zangados comigo,mas prometo que a próxima fanfic(que não tem previsão de lançamento) será melhor e o final não será xoxo desse jeito...

**Agradeço á todos que não desistiram de ler essa fanfic(caso ainda exista),á minha irmã,minha melhor amiga que me insentivaram a não desistir dessa fanfic por pura desinspiração.**

Como estou sem palavras...Sem mais delongas,muito OBRIGADO mesmo pessoal!

BEIJOS e até a próxima!


End file.
